


[Podfic] Sharp Objects

by twtd



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: As it turned out, Princess Aurora grew quite fascinated with sharp objects.A podfic.
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] Sharp Objects

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sharp Objects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894092) by [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven). 



> Thank you to ami_ven for having blanket permission!

**Author's Note:**

> Created as part of the VoiceTeam 2020 competition!


End file.
